Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-2806:105E:5:45FB:ECF4:E566:8C6:608F-20190409010427
ADJETIVOS POSESIVOS Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés hacen referencia al poseedor y no a la cosa poseída y se usan con más frecuencia en inglés que en español. Preceden normalmente a los sustantivos que indican partes del cuerpo, parentesco, vestimenta y objetos personales, nombres que se usan en español con el artículo determinado: my, mi(s), mío - Se utiliza my para indicar que algo pertenece o se relaciona con uno mismo. - En una conversación o en una carta, my se usa delante de un nombre o una palabra para indicar afecto. (my darling...) - Puede utilizarse en frases como 'My God' (Dios mío) para indicar sorpresa. your, tu(s), su(s) - Se utiliza its para referirnos o indicar la pertenencia de algo a una cosa, lugar o animal. También puede usarse cuando nos referimos a un bebé. our, nuestro - Usamos our para referirnos o indicar la pertenencia de algo a un grupo de más de una persona entre las que nos incluimos. their, su(s) (de ellos) - Usamos their para referirnos o indicar la pertenencia de algo a un grupo de más de una persona entre las que no nos incluimos Ejemplos: John is washing his hands / John se lava las manos (sus manos) What colour is their parrot? / ¿De qué color es su loro? That's my watch / Ese es mi reloj PRONOMBRES OBJETIVOS Es preciso decir que estos pronombres pueden ocupar dentro de la oración el lugar de objeto directo o indirecto. Los Pronombres Personales Objetivos son: Ejemplo: John had forgiven me. John me había perdonado They designed it. Ellos lo diseñaron. ADVERBIOS Los adverbios en inglés se pueden clasificar en las siguientes categorías: Adverbios de modo, adverbios de lugar, adverbios de tiempo, adverbios de duración, adverbios de frecuencia, adverbios de orden, adverbios de grado, adverbios de certeza. Aquí también encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. De Modo - How?well, better, fast, slowly, carefully, easily, …De Lugar- Where?here, there, above, everywhere, away, …De Tiempo - When?now, early, late, soon, already, tomorrow, …De Duración - How long?all week, for a while, since yesterday, …De Frecuencia - How often?always, never, often, once a day, …De Orden - In what order?firstly, secondly, lastly, finally, …De Grado - To what degree?very, completely, greatly, extremely, …De Certeza - How sure?certainly, indeed, of course, perhaps, … Ejemplos de adverbios en inglés #He started the job when the boss told him to. / Comenzó el trabajo cuando se lo indicó el jefe. #This is the university where I studied. / Esta es la universidad donde estudié PRONOMBRES Los pronombres son: pronombres personales (se refieren a personas que hablan, las personas de que hablamos) por ejemplo: yo, nosotros ... Pronombres indefinidos: nadie, cualquier cosa, cada uno, todo el mundo. Pronombres relativos (que conectan partes de la oración): escúcha'me'. Pronombres recíprocos o reflexivos: me siento. Ejemplos: #I am happy. (Yo estoy feliz) #I am a good student. (Yo soy un buen estudiante) ARTICULO El artículo indefinido, como su nombre indica, no define sustantivos. Es decir, no se refiere a un objeto concreto. *Se usa cuando el objeto no es específico. Ejemplo: There is an apple on the table. (Hay una manzana sobre la mesa.) *No posee género, por lo que es neutro. A computer A chair A bottle /su_note *Se usa solo para la forma singular de los sustantivos. A towel A table A door *Su forma habitual es a, a menos que le preceda una vocal, pues en ese caso sería an. *La excepción a esta regla ocurre con la vocal u. Si la u tiene un sonido consonántico, es decir j como la de “yo”, debe usarse la forma a. Esto se ve mucho más claro en los siguientes ejemplos: a university a unicorn a utopia *Si, en cambio, el sonido de la u es vocálico, como en ʌ, debe usarse el artículo an, veamos: an uncle an update an ulcer